Broken and Abandoned
by BlondieheartsRakeBoy
Summary: Lucas Scott had never been loved before. His mom didn't want him and his dad was dead. At 9 years old, he was left to fend for himself. Noone had shown him any kindness before. He was used to being shunned. So why was Peyton Sawyer being so nice? AU.
1. Chapter 1

Sometimes I think that when fate was handed my life to direct, it laughed at first. You know, like when someone approaches you with an outrageous idea, and you laugh at first because you know they can't be serious…but then after a few moments of laughter, you look at the face staring back you, and it strikes no emotion and you realize that you're the only one laughing. That's how I feel. When I think about my circumstances…. I at first think to myself…this isn't really happening..it must be some kind of joke.. but then the days grow into weeks, and then the weeks grow into months, and months into years and I'm still here all alone.

Noone can get through these walls that I've built for myself….and I intend for it to stay that way. You see, the only reason my mom, if that's what you want to call her, keeps me around is so that she can get a little break on her tax returns. Pathetic I know, but I guess that's happens when you're mom is a greedy whore. When I was 9, she told me that I was responsible for getting my own food. She said that life is unfair and that I better get used to it. So everyday at school during lunch, I had an empty potato chip bag and I'd fake that I was eating from it(it was pretty easy since no one realized I existed anyway) and I would wait until all the kids went outside to play. When I knew everyone was gone, I'd sort through the trashcans to find scraps or food that kids threw away because they didn't want it…apparently not a lot of kids like bologna…and sometimes I'd be lucky and find whole fruits and containers of pasta. One time I found an unopened pack or starburst.

…that was a good day.

It got a little easier when I turned 11. I found a rake in the basement that June…I don't even think my mom knows what a rake is, let alone know what it's used for. So I took it upstairs to my room and hid it in my closet. When September rolled around, I went knocking from door to door asking people is they would like for me to rake their lawn for 2. I actually found a couple clients..if that's what you want to call them…and at the end of the week I had 24. You can sure as hell bet that the first thing I did with that money was walking myself down to a McDonalds and buying myself a BigMac Value Meal…supersized.

…that was the best day of my life.

It pretty much stayed the same every week. Over time though I had this one customer in particular that stood out from the others. The guys name was Larry..and for some reason he took a liking to me. He would every now a then slip me a 10 tip and smile saying "Nice work" I wasn't used to people saying nice things to me. Larry also had a daughter. I've only seen her a couple times. Once I caught her writing or drawing something on the porch. Another time I swear I saw her looking at me through the window. Whatever, people stare at me all the time..its just soething you get used to. That girl is probably just as crazy as her father anyway. Oh, did I tell you Larry even came up with a nickname for me? "Rakeboy." I'll admit that when I first heard it, I wasn't fond of it. I was kinda insulted actually…but after a while, it grew on me. I realized I don't mind it, because it means that someone took the time to call me something different other than "bastard."

I don't know my father, but I guess I have him to thank for my life. I've heard my mom talk to some of her friends on the phone saying things like, "I am so pissed I listened to Dan…why?…because if it weren't for him I would've gone through with that flippin abortion…" "Dan" as my mom like to call him apparently died in a car accident…ironically one he got into when my mom went into labor with me. Sometimes I like to dream or what he looked like. My mom burned all the pictures she had of him when she came home from the hospital with me. Part of her "Good Riddance Ritual" she says. I imagine what my life would've been like if I had a dad. Maybe he would've cared about me…or at least feed me.

Right now I'm 14 and beginning my freshman year of high school. I landscape for money. I saved up money I made raking leaves and bought a lawn mower so I could at least have a job year round. Since I don't have money for a car, it's about the only job that was available for me. I hear a lot of kids are supposed to be scared of their first year of high school, but after what I've been through, high school is a joke. Yesterday when I sitting eating my lunch (not faking it mind you) I saw that girl…Larry's daughter. She was walking with some brunette girl. I don't think she saw me.

Today is the same old same old. I'm sitting outside on what the call "the quad." Stupid name if you ask me…I pull a book out of my book bag. T.S. Eliot. I bought it a thrift store for a quarter. All of a sudden I feel a tap on my shoulder.

"Nice book you got there. I didn't know you were into literature" said the voice

I turned around a low and behold it's larry's daughter. She's a lot prettier then I remember.

"Yeah" I say shyly, not looking her in they eyes. Why is she talking to me?

"I read his stuff last year." She stated

"Really?" I didn't know anyone else knew who T.S. Eliot was….

"Mind if I sit down?" She asked

"It's a free country" I say confused

"So you work for my dad, right?" She asks

"Yeah..I guess I do."

"He talks about you all the time"

"Really…why?" Noone talks about me. Ever. People don't even talk crap on me…it's always been that I'm not even worth wasting a breath on.

"He always talks about how great of a job you do is all"

I nodded my head. It felt good to know I at least mattered in a way to someone.

"My name's Peyton by the way"

"Hi. I'm Lucas"

"Well, I gotta go. It was nice meeting you Lucas."

"Nice Meeting you too."

Peyton got up and walked away, rejoining the brunette girl.

_What the hell what that about? I think to myself. Confused, I shrug it off and continue to eat my sandwich_

_All of a sudden I hear the brunette say to Peyton "Ew what were you doing? Talking to that dude is like, committing social suicide."_

_Then I heard her say "Relax, I was just being nice."_

_Just as quickly as my hopes came rising up that I somewhat mattered in this world, they just as fast came crashing down. This is why I don't let ANYONE in. I don't need her pity. Who the hell does she think she is? If she didn't want to introduce herself she didn't have to AND she didn't have to bs her way through some small talk. I don't need Peyton approval, and I'm pretty sure I don't need her at all._


	2. Betty Flippin' Crocker

**Thank you so much for the reviews, support and enthusiasm for this story…I am really proud of it and I'm glad you guys are enjoying it. So here's the next chapter and as always: read, review and enjoy!**

I came home that afternoon to my mom sitting in the living room watching television. To honest, I don't get the whole t.v. thing, but that's probably because my mom forbid me from watching it. I didn't know why when I was younger… but now I'm starting to think it's because she just wanted the tv all for herself.

"Oh. There you are. I was starting to think that I would have to go out and find you myself." She said

"Why?" I ask…a little bit confused. She never cares about where I am.

"Because it's about time you fix me some effing dinner, that's why! And don't you ever talk back to me like that again."

"But mom, I can't.." And that was the truth… I really couldn't. I mean First of all, I don't know how to cook which probably has something to do with the fact then I used to never know where my next meal was coming from…hmm the lunchroom trashcan…or marvin's lunchbox that I used to steal from. Second of all, I had to work. It was September and raking was one of the biggest sources of my income.

"What…did you say?" She snapped. Oh man was she pissed.

"What I mean…mother, is that, I can't because I have a lot of homework to do…" I lied. I didn't want her to know about my job…yes after 3 years, this woman still had no clue. For all she knew I was still picking scraps from the trashcans.

"Lucas, noone cares about your grades in high school…besides…do you think you're honestly going to go to college?"

"Well…I was..thinking-"

Suddenly mom burst into laugher. I didn't think I said anything funny…but apparently she thought it was hilarious. Then all of a sudden she got really serious.

"Lucas, no one is going to want you. You need to realize that now before you go dreaming of something that is ultimately impossible. Besides, when you turn 16, I expect you to drop out of high school and take over the café. Momma needs an early retirement…and you wants what best for me don't you?"

Umm..hell no? She wants me to do what now? I mean her completely ignoring and neglecting me was one thing. Ordering me around, and mapping out my own life was another. But I knew I had to do.

"Yes ma'am" I say, lying out of my teeth.

"Good. Now run along and make me some dinner."

I go into the kitchen and just stare into the fridge. There so much food I don't know what to do. Just then my mom walks in.

"Don't think of even licking any of my food." She says giving me the most intense look I've ever seen. I remember now why I never stole any food from the fridge. I used to think she'd stab me in my sleep if I ate just a crumb…looking into her eyes, I realize I still do.

I nod, and she leaves the room. What the eff am I supposed to whip up? I am not Betty flipping Crocker. I pull out some ground meat, pickles, a tin that says anchovies, mayo, and strawberries. I throw it all together in a frying pan. As I'm stirring the pan, I replay today's events through my mind. For some reason I had a lingering feeling of anger, and I thought it over and I realized that I wasn't mad at my mom because I expect this mother-of-the-year behavior from her…then I realize that I'm mad at Peyton. Then I get mad at myself for getting mad at Peyton. I don't even know the girl. She said what, 7 words to me? 7 words more then anyone else has said to me…But she didn't have to say those stupid 7 words if she didn't want to…but maybe she wanted to…whatever. Girls are stupid anyway ( I.e. my mom) and I not going to get mad over something stupid. So there.

After I had a fullout argument with myself (the only arguments I have because I know they're the only arguments I can win) I turned off the stove, slopped my amazing concoction onto a plate and handed it to my mom in the living room. She snatched it out of my hands without as much as a "thank you" and took a mouthfull of it. Ugh she was a pig. Then all of a sudden, she gets up and run to the bathroom and starts throwing up. When she finished, she came into the living room and slapped me in the face.

"Did you do that on PURPOSE?" she yells

"Do what?" I ask honestly

"Oh you think it's funny? You know what. YOU finish it." She yells, pointing to the plate

Oh man was it really that bad? I just look at her, but she keeps her stare

"DO IT NOW." she repeats.

I head over to the couch and fork it into my mouth. Oh man, this was awful. What the hell was I thinking? Strawberries and anchovies though? Really? I'm starting to dry heave, but I can feel her glare, so I just keep shoving food down my throat.

"You better keep it down, because I will not let you go wasting my food like that."

The taste is so horrendous. Then I think to myself, that even though this is pretty awful…I've probably had worse out of the trashcan…This is the first meal my mom has let me eat since I was 9. _Awww mom, thanks so much for all the warm memories _,I think sarcastically to myself…My throat is convulsing, but I am trying so hard to keep it down.

"Now get out of my house.. I'm sick of looking at your face." she says, pointing to the door.

I've been trying to leave this whole time…she doesn't have to ask me twice. As soon as I get outside, I make it to two houses down, and completely barf all over the neighbor's azalea bush. _Whatever _I think to myself. _Flowers are stupid anyway._

--

I managed to rake 2 houses before getting to Larry's. I had to do this quick because it was about to get dark soon. As I approach the house I see Peyton sitting on the porch, drawing something. This girl is nuts…and always drawing. I walk up to the door, completely ignoring her on the porch , and knock. I stood there and waited. I felt her glare on my back. _What the hell does she want? She already threw her pity party for me in front of her friend…there's no need for the pity stare now with noone around to see her being noble._ Just then, Larry opened the door. _Thank….goodness._

"Rakeboy!" Larry says enthusiastically

"Hey mister Sawyer"

"You come here to rake my leaves this week as usual?"

"Yes sir" I say respectfully

"Well, that's too bad, because we were just about to have dinner,…and we have an empty spot at the table. I was thinking maybe instead of raking tonight, you could join us. The leaves can wait until tomorrow… besides, it's getting dark quickly anyway."

"Uh.." What was I supposed to say?! I was dumbfounded. Noone has invited me over for dinner…not even my mom. I start to think that this is some kind of sick joke that Peyton put him up to so that she can go back to her little friends and make fun of me for tomorrow.

"Lucas-" I hear from behind me. I turn around. The voice saying my name was Peyton…I never thought that my name could sound that good. I look her in the eyes an analyze what they're saying. That's one thing that I learned from my mom…a woman's eyes are a gateway into her soul and into her intentions…and all I could read from Peyton's eyes was sincerity. She doesn't continue to speak, instead she waits for an answer.

"Ok." I say as a whisper. I know that I am not hungry in the least after today's events,

But I have a feeling things are just about to get_ interesting….._


	3. Total 180

Larry let me in and Peyton followed. I don't know how to explain it to you, but when I walked in the room…it felt different from when I walk into my house. I guess the word I'm looking for is…safe? I looked around the house as saw the pastel yellow walls mounted with pictures frames of what I suppose is family. I follow Larry into the dining room and there is a table that is lit with two candles. A bit cliche if you ask me, but whatever.

I notice that the table is set for three. I guess they were just making up the story that they had and extra spot, because there clearly was no place set for me. I notice Peyton go in the kitchen to get something, to get her mom I suppose. Then Larry shakes my hand and pulls out a chair at one of the spots of the table that had been set. I reluctantly accept, because I really don't want to upset Mrs. Sawyer and cause her the trouble to set another place, but Larry insists.

"So Lucas, how was your first week of school been?" He asks

"Good I guess. We've started reading through _The Odyssey _already.

"Oh yeah? How do you like that story so far?"

"Well, I liked it a lot the first time I read it 3 years ago."

"Really? That's impressive…I thought kids nowadays just sat in front of the tv watching _Tila tequila _on MTV."

"I don't watch tv that much sir"

"He's too busy reading T.S. Eliot dad" Peyton says as she walks in from the kitchen carrying in a roast

"It looks gorgeous honey" Larry says to Peyton has she places it onto the table.

"Thanks daddy"

"Wait a minute…you made this?" I asked. Peyton looked at me like I had three eyes. I think I kind of insulted her. But seriously, what 14 year old knows how to make a roast…seriously.

"Yeah. I did." She says with a hint of a harsh tone

"It's just…it looks really hungry."

"What?"

"I mean…it looks really good….and I'm really hungry." I said. Ugh, I can feel myself blushing…that was really embarrassing. Also, it was strange that I was hungry, considering I was puking my own gourmet dinner on that azalea bush 2 hours ago…but it looked like that girl could cook.

"Is Mrs. Sawyer joining us tonight?" I asked. I didn't see her anywhere, and I didn't want to start eating before she sat at the table.

Both Larry and Peyton held a look that was unsettling.

"Mrs. Sawyer is no longer with us." _Wow. _that was even _more_ embarrassing and awkward…I'm not good at this at all…

"I'm so sorry… I had no idea…I just assumed.." I stumbled on my own words

"Yeah, well you shouldn't assume things." Peyton blurted out. Man this girl was flippin' nuts. She sure knew how to get her opinion across.

"I'm really sorry…I know how it feels, my dad died before I was born." Why the heck was I telling them this? They don't need to know my life story…they probably don't even care about my life story.

"I'm sorry to hear that" Replied Larry

Peyton's glare softened a little.

"Well now that we've got that out of the way, let's eat!" Larry chimed in.

I don't know Peyton very well, but man can that girl can cook. I had some of her homemade mashed potatoes, mixed vegetable and seasoned pot roast and I reflect that I think this is quite possibly the best meal I've ever had. I don't know Peyton very well, but I think she could give _Betty Crocker_ a run for her money. I think to myself that whoever marries Peyton Sawyer is going to be the luckiest man in the world. I quickly erase that thought from my head because right now I don't want to be thinking about Peyton Sawyer…especially when she's sitting right in front of me. As soon as I break through my day dreaming I look up from eating my plate of food and catch her looking at me. _Why does she keep looking at me?! What does she want_? _I wonder what would happen if I were to look back.._ Whatever I don't care anymore I just shrug it off and look over at Larry. Larry is too bust eyeing his roast. Oh man that roast was good…

"So Lucas, you like literature?" Larry asks

"Oh yes, very much sir."

"When did you start reading the classics?

"When I was 11... I got a novel in the mail."

"Which novel was that?"

"_Atlas Shrugged"_

"Oh yeah? I love Ayn Rand"

"Yeah, it was weird cause I opened it and there was a quote that was highlighted

'_Do not let your fire go out, spark by irreplaceable spark in the hopeless swamps of the not-quite, not yet and the not-at-all. Do not let the hero in your soul perish in lonely frustration for the life you __deserved __and have never been able to reach. The world you desire can be won. It exists .. it is real .. it is possible .. __it is yours.__"_

"Wow…you even have it memorized."

"It's kind of been inspirational for me." I blushed again. Dang it… I hate it when I blush.

"How so?"

"I don't really want to talk about it…suffice it to says it's gotten me through some tough times."

"Alright" he says

"I guess I should clear the table" Peyton interrupts. She goes into the kitchen which some dirty dishes to put into the sink.

"So Lucas, same time next week?"

"I thought you wanted me to rake tomorrow?" I ask confused

"I do" he says, "I meant for dinner"

I don't know quite what to say…I've never experienced such hospitality…such kindness.

"Thank you sir, but I don't want to impose."

"You're not imposing…We could use the company. It get kinda lonely with just the two of us

_Man do I know that feeling._

"Uh sure" I say "Same time next week then"

"You got it sir." I eye Peyton in the kitchen. I sigh. She shouldn't have to do all the work.

"I'm going to see if Peyton needs any help cleaning up." I say. Larry nods and I walk into the kitchen.

"Hey" I say softly . She turn and looks at me

"Hey."

"Can I help you clean up?" I ask. I do enough chores at home…actually come to think of it, I do all of them. But for some reason doing chores with Peyton doesn't seem all that bad.

"You can wash the dishes and hand them to me as I rinse dry "

I nod and get a dish cloth and lather it with suds. I clean a couple of dishes and hand them to her.

"So your dad died huh?" She asks

"Yeah" I say…I am learning that I need to watch what I say about the deceased around the Sawyers…I don't want to piss them off more then I already have.

"Do you ever think of him?" She asks.

"A little. I don't know what he looked like so it's kinda hard." I don't why I let that out…it kinda of slipped. I don't think I've ever told that to anyone before

"Really? Don't you have any pictures?" She asks

"No, my mom got rid of the when I was a baby."

"maybe that was her way of dealing with the hurt."

"What about your mom? When did she die?" I ask. If she can asks me all these personal questions then I am retracting my safety net and asking her a few myself.

"She died when I was 9. She was driving to pick me up from school and got into a car accident."

"Well, that's ironic" I say

"Why do you say that?"

"My dad died in a car accident on his way to see me and ultimately pick me up too."

"Huh. That is kinda ironic."

Just then the phone rang.

"Do you mind if I get that?"

I shake my head. "Don't worry I can handle a few dishes."

"Hello? Oh hey Brooke .. Nothing much, what are you doing .. Shut up .. He said what about me? Well, well .. No I'm not saying no .. it's just .. I don't know .. Can I think about it?" She goes into the next room over, and I can't hear much over the running faucet. She comes back five minutes later and puts the phone back in the charger.

"Is Brooke the girl I saw you with today on the quad?" I ask

"Yeah" she replies, "She a little eccentric, but she has good intentions."

Peyton approaches the sink

"Wow, did you finish these already?" She asks

"Yeah…You may be good at cooking, but I am the best with using my hands…" Oh my gosh did I really just say that. Ugh, this is the third time I blushed tonight…I think before this night I've blushed a total of 3 times my whole life.

Peyton just started laughing hysterically, but unlike earlier with my mom, I had actually said something funny.

"I uh..um. Well, you know what I meant." I said, beaming red.

"I know .. so thanks for helping me with the dishes tonight."

"Yeah .. Well thanks for having me over .. It was nice." _Did I just say that?I am such a dork, no wonder I don't have any friends_

"_I guess I better get going." I say_

"_Ok, well I'll see you later." she says_

"_Yeah .." I say as I open the front door to her house. I look back at her._

"_..I'll be seeing you." _


	4. Lonestar

As soon as I step out of Peyton's house my mind starts to race

As soon as I step out of Peyton's house my mind starts to race. I don't what to make of what just happened. Tonight I saw something that I have never seen before. I've never seen a family sit down together and have dinner and actually enjoy each other's company. I really enjoyed their company. They apparently enjoyed my company… I really enjoyed Peyton's company. I can feel myself starting to smile when I think of what I said to her

Flashback

_Peyton approaches the sink_

"_Wow, did you finish these already?" She asks_

"_Yeah…You may be good at cooking, but I am the best with using my hands…"_

End Flashback

Yeah, I can definitely feel the big cheezy grin I have on my face.

Just then, I get to the door of my house and walk inside. Sh- my mom is sitting at the kitchen table waiting for me.

"Where the hell were you?" she asks

"I was out taking a walk" I reply

"For 4 hours?"

"Yeah"

She gets up out of her chair and slaps me across my face with the back of her hand.

"Liar."

"What are you talking about" I say as I am rubbing my face

"I can tell when you're lying Lucas, plus you know the rules. You have to be in by dark now answer me when I ask where were you?"

"I don't remember you giving me that rule and I'm not lying mom, I was going for a walk." Well…that was true… I did walk. I walked to those houses of my clients and to Peyton's house….I just didn't walk the whole time.

"Just for lying to me, you're grounded."

"From what?" I ask .Seriously I'd like to know because all I do everyday is go to school, come home and work.

"From everything. Starting tomorrow, you will stay in this house, 24/7 for one week."

"But mom, I have school"

"Haven't I already told you that you're dropping out of school anyway? What does it matter if you miss a week…we're just going to tell them that you have the flu."

"But mom…I need to go to school." I pleaded…this wasn't fair…why did she care where I was all of a sudden.?

"No but, if you complain I'll make it 3 weeks"

I just went upstairs to my bedroom. I sprawled out onto my old bed.

I stared up at my ceiling. I start to feel my eyes tear up. I gently wipe them away.

I bet Larry would never let Peyton miss school…

Then, all of a sudden the gentle tears turned into heavy sobs.

"SHUT UP AND BE QUIET" I hear my mom yell from down stairs.

Unable to solace my tears, I pick up my blanket and open my closet door. I sit down on the floor in the corner and wrap my blanket around my quivering body. I cried for about 30 minutes, until my body had no more energy to produce the heart wrenching sobs my soul wanted to let out. My eyelids grew heavy and over time my moist and tired eyes closed and I fell asleep.

**THREE DAYS LATER**

"Can I help you?" Karen asked as she eyed the stranger at her door.

"Ah yeah, are you Lucas' Scott's mother?"

"Who wants to know?"

"Uh, Hi I'm Larry Sawyer."

"Ok, and what's that supposed to mean to me?" She asked with a condescending tone

"Your son works for me"

Karen looked confused.

"Doing what?" She asked

"Landscaping."

Karen thought carefully about her next choice of words.

"Oh yeah of course, silly me. It must have slipped my mind. So tell me Mr. Sawyer, what brings you by?"

"Well, it's about Lucas"

"Isn't it always?" She laughed

Larry held his concerned look.

"It's just that he was supposed to come by my house 2 days ago to rake the leaves on my lawn, but he never showed. This type of behavior is not like Lucas…I was just wondering if he's ok, or if something happened, I was beginning to worry."

"No offense Mr. Sawyer, but I'm supposed to be the one who worries about Lucas, not you."

Larry was thrown off by Karen's harsh words

"In any case, is he okay?" He asked

"Yeah, he's fine. He just has the flu. He's been out of school for the past couple of days."

"Oh ok, well sorry to bother you. I just want to make sure he was okay."

"He's fine Mr. Sawyer, now if you'll excuse me I have some business of my own to mind." She replied and shut the door.

THE NEXT DAY

"Who the hell could it be this time?" Karen asked herself as she heard someone knocking at the front door.

When she opened the front door, she saw a petite blonde girl with short hair and a bag in her hand.

"Can I help you?" Karen asked

"Is Lucas here?" she asked

"Yeah, but he has the flu." She said

Peyton walked herself into the house, not caring that she wasn't invited in. When she walked in, she observed that the house wasn't dirty, but that it was dull. There were no pictures hanging anywhere. She saw by the couch that there were a couple of vodka bottles on the floor…but most of all she noticed that when she stood in that house, she didn't feel…what was the word that she was looking for?…safe?

She turned around and faced Karen

"I know, I've had my flu shot already," She walked herself over to the stairs, " I actually came to bring him something." Peyton said and walked upstairs.

Karen stood there in disbelief… _Did this little girl seriously just walk into MY house and go upstairs without asking? If she were my child, I'd beat her till she turned purple._

Peyton knocked on Lucas' door. She heard no reply. She slowly opened the door, "Lucas?" she called out for him.

She found him asleep with his face buried into William Shakespeare's _Julius Ceaser_

She tapped his shoulder. Still nothing. She knelt down beside him and touched his face. _"That's odd" _Peyton said to herself, "_He doesn't feel warm_" Just then, his eyes fluttered and turned their direction towards her.

--

"Peyton?" I asked in disbelief

"Hey…so my dad told me that you had the flu, so I made my grandma's special recipe chicken noodle soup for you. One bowl of this and you'll be good as new."

_Wow. Noone has ever done this for me before…in fact, noone has ever been in my room before. _

"Thanks Peyton, you really didn't have to"

"I know, but I wanted to. I miss making fun of your T.S. Eliot addiction and your hands."

I smiled…and then I heard my mom coming up the stairs.

"Peyton, thank you for coming over, but you should go"

"Why?"

"I don't want you to get sick"

"Lucas I'm not going to get-"

"LUCASSSSSSSS!" I hear my mom cawing.

Suddenly fear runs across my face. Not for me, but for her.

"Peyton, please. You need to go. NOW."

I can see that she's hurt, but that's a price I am willing to pay to make sure that she is ok.

She left my room and passed Karen in the hallway (hell yes, I've decided to call her Karen.)

"What the hell was that?" Karen yells, when she hears the front door slam

"Someone from school…she was just giving me homework."

"Well, no more visitors! I will not have people walking into my house like they own the place!" She says then slams my door.

When I hear my mom hit the bottom step, I pull out the soup Peyton left for me from underneath my bed (I know a thing or two about hiding food in a short amount of time. ) Usually I just buy food with the money I make from landscaping, but I always keep reserves just in case…but now my rations are running low. I take a spoonful of this glorious golden broth and think to myself,

"_Peyton is the most amazing cook…Peyton is such an amazing friend…_

…_Peyton is amazing"._


	5. Finders Keepers

**I forgot to thank you guys in my last chapter for all the great comments and reviews, they mean a lot to me and are a real motivator for getting chapters out. These past couple of chapter I actually had a hard time getting up because my mouse port was broken on my computer, so I was navigating the internet, editing, writing, and updating stories with my tab button lol.I know a lot of you have a lot of storyline questions, but I don't want to say anything because I don't want to give anyway anything. I will say however, that all of the questions that have been asked so far I plan on answering. So be patient and keep reading and reviewing!**

* * *

**One Week Later**

"Hey Lucas, it's good to see you're feeling better" Larry says to me

"Yeah, it's good to be able to get back to work."

"Well, listen when you get done raking the leaves, can you come in for a minute?"

"Sure…I guess."

Larry shuts the door behind him and I begin to work on his lawn. The temperature is starting to cool down this time of year. All of the trees are colored in their vibrant hues of red, orange, and yellow. The air is crisp and carried a subtle hint of sandalwood. I love being outside. I feel so…free.

I worked on his front lawn for about forty-five minutes and then I knock on the front door. Larry approached the screen door.

"Seriously Lucas, you don't have to knock, just come inside."

I walk inside to those familiar yellow walls that welcomed me into their corridors last week for supper.

"Follow me." He instructed. I simply followed

He led me into what looked like a home office. The walls were completely filled with shelves of books. I was in paradise.

"So what's all this?" I asked

"My literary collections." He replied and smiled.

"And this," he said and pointed to the biggest bookshelf in the room "Is your collection."

"What?" I asked confused. I didn't know what he meant by this at all.

"All of all books inside of this bookcase…are yours."

"No Mr., Sawyer I can't"

"Sure you can, Lucas because I am not asking you. I am giving this to you. This is my gift to you for all those years of service you've provided. When you got sick last week, I was reminded of how grateful I am to have you as a client and as a family friend, and last week at dinner I was told that you are very much so into literature. So I decided to give you these. I never had time to read anymore anyway. I figured if anyone was gonna read them, it might as well be you."

I went over to the bookcase, almost afraid to touch it, afraid I might find out that it was not real, but I picked up a few books. I grazed them with my fingers. This was really happening. This was really happening to me.

"Sir,-"

"Larry" He corrected me

"Larry, I love it, I really do, but I can't take this home with me"

"Well, why not" he ask and held a quizzical look on his face

"Well, because my mom" I thought about what I was saying, then quickly corrected myself, "wants me to understand responsibility…and part of that is working and saving my own money and buying my own things. She wouldn't want me accepting gifts because she thinks that I should appreciate hard work."

_Nice Save._

Larry looked at me as if he were expecting me to say something more.

"Uh-huh" he said a few moments later. "Tell you what", he continued, " My door is always open…that is unless its locked because we're sleeping. How about you use it as a library then,. You know take a few books, then swap them out for news ones when you're done reading them…that way your mom doesn't have to know" He offered.

"Umm. I guess"

"Well it's settled then. Drop by whenever you want"

"DAD!" Peyton yelled from her room.

"What sweetie?!" Larry replied.

"I'm going out!" she said, "I'll be back at 9:30!"

"Not a minute later!" He shouted back.

I heard the front door slam.

"Well, I'll leave you to it then" Larry said and left the room.

I looked over a couple titles and then made my final selections. I decided that I was going to go through _C.S. Lewis' Chronicles of Narnia. _I picked up _The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe _and _Prince Caspian._ Then I walked out of the Sawyer's home. It was a beautiful warm evening and I really didn't want to go home. There was this place I found when I was about 10 or so that has kind of been my sanctuary. It's kinda this park that along the river. I has some tables and a basketball court and some bleachers. Some neighborhood regulars come almost everyday and play basketball with each other. It looks kind of fun, but they've never asked me to play. Whatever, I'm a loner and I'm used to it by now.

But it _still _would be kinda nice to be asked to play with them…

So I decide to go there and read a bit before it gets dark. When I got there, the regulars where there and I swear they try on purpose to pretend I don't exist. Whatever. I sit at one of the picnic tables and start reading. In the background, I hear one of the guys say, "ey man, c'mon you call that a pass? Oh more like when I passed yo mom up for sex." "oooooooooooooh" the other guys all chimed in. "Hey you know what skills, you're lucky that I'm going easy on you cause you know what? I sure wasn't like that with your mom" "OHHHHHHHHHH!" and I saw the guy, not skills, but the other guy slam the basketball into the hoop.

By this time I had only gotten 30 pages into C.S. Lewis, but the guys were so loud I couldn't hear myself read. But I wasn't mad, because it was actually kind of entertaining for me to watch. It was like they were totally raggin' on each other, but they didn't take it seriously. Plus, these guys were good. REALLY GOOD. I wish I was good at something…and raking leaves doesn't count.

Then I all of a sudden I see two people in the distance approaching the basketball and then I recognized it was Peyton and Brooke. I was going to wave down Peyton, but then I saw them walking over to the river court boys. _They know each other? _I asked myself. Then I saw her grab one of the hands of one of the guys.

"Hey" she said to him

"Hey, glad you came. I missed you."

"I missed you too Nate."

He bent down to kiss her, and all of a sudden I felt this strange pain in my chest. I never felt this pain before, with my mom, with the loneliness, nothing. I only seem to feel it when I see her kissing him. What is going on with me? Why do I feel this pain? Why should it both me that Peyton likes this guy Nate?

Oh my gosh I like Peyton…and to think all it took was for to lose her for me to realize it.

My heart sank and I lowered my head.

_Nothing ever goes right for me._

_Ever._


	6. Manic Monday

**Thanks again guys for the reviews…It really helps give me feedback as to what I'm doing wrong and what I'm doing right. I really appreciate it :D**** This is probably the longest chapter I've written for this story, so I hope that you like it. I'm pretty psyched for how it turned out. As always, read, review and enjoy!**

* * *

I kept trying to fade into the background…hoping to go unnoticed. I didn't want her to see and then for her to feel obligated to come over and talk to me. She's made it apparent that he's happy and that's all I want for her. Even if it means makes me sad at the same time. I don't know what I was thinking. I'm not good enough for her. She has these perfect blonde tendrils running across the side of her face, that she has to push back behind her ear every fifteen minutes. She has this contagious laughter that make even the darkest cynic like me lighten up and crack a smile. She was the person first girl to prove to me that all girls are not the same…and now, _she's gone_.

"Hey Lucas!!" I hear from the court

it's her voice.

I look up and she's waving for me to come over. I guess I no choice, but to go over. I close C.S Lewis and shove him in my back pocket.

"Hey" I say coldly

"Hey Luke, there's some friends I want you to meet."

_This is going to be fun…_

"This is my friend Brooke"

"-BEST FRIEND that is" Brooke interjects, as if she's marking her territory.

"And this is my boyfriend Nate"

"Who's this loser?" Nate asks Peyton

"Shut up, he's my friend."

"Whatever…hey kid," Nathan shouts to me

"Me?"

"Yeah you,what the hell are you doing here? This is our turf. You have no business being here."

"Yo dawg, it aint gotta be like this man" I hear Skillz say to Nathan

I keep my mouth shut and take it. It's a habit I picked up in order to deal with my mom.

"You gonna keep standing there?"

"Nate, babe, stop.."

"Babe, let me handle this. I've seen you here a couple times, and I thought by freezing you out that you'd get the message that you're not welcome here. Clearly however, you're too stupid to pick up on anything. You know what? Why don't you go home and run to mommy?"

"Nate, shut up you don't know what you're talking about." Peyton yelled

Nate looked at me condescendingly.

"Bastard"

I don't know what came over me. Usually I can take whatever people have to say about me, They can say anything about me, and hell, please let them say something about my mom… but when someone tries to talk smack about my dad, I lose it.

I couldn't take it anymore and the moment the word "Bastard" slipped from his mouth, my fist when into the side of his right jaw. He flinched, only for a moment, out of disbelief that I had actually hit him. Then he clinched his fist and punched me in my face. I quickly recovered because I'm used to getting hit, although mind you it's usually by a girl, and I pile-drived him into the cement. I was on top of him and all I could remember was that it felt really good to punch him. It was like all of the pain that I held onto subconsciously was exhausted in each hit. After a few hits though, I started to regain my consciousness of what I was doing. This is not me. Yes, Nate should not have called me a bastard… but he didn't deserve to be beaten to a bloody pulp. Then for split second I scared myself. I don't want to turn into my mom. I let go of him, got up and walked away.

* * *

**THE NEXT DAY**

As if all the stares at school weren't bad enough, tonight I would have to face an even more awkward scenerio. Sawyer Mondays. You know, when Larry offered for me to come over each week, I should have taken things into consideration when agreeing to come over each week. There's no such thing as a free meal. My mom didn't care about my black eye. She said it suits me well. Whatever, she hasn't been bothering me lately so I'll take it.

I walk up to the house and knock on the door. I waited for 5 minutes and knocked again. Still no answer..that's odd since all the lights are on and I can smell dinner cooking. I walk in to make sure everything is ok.

"Rakeboy!" I hear Larry call to me from the dinning room. I walk in to find him sitting at the table.

"I told you, you don't need to knock anymore Scott"

"So you heard me knocking?"

"Yeah, but you've gotta learn somehow!" He said with a smile. "Come over and sit down!"

"It smells good" I say

"It should! My Baby has made us a steak dinner!"

I choked on the glass of water that I had was trying to drink from

"Steak?!"

"Hell yeah! It's my favorite!" He said

"I've never had steak sir"

"Cut that 'sir' crap out and call me Larry…and what do you mean you've never had steak? Hasn't your mom ever made it for you before?"

Larry held a look that I wasn't sure how to read. It almost looked like a face you have when you ask a rhetorical question

"Um, not really Larry."

"Well, why not?"

"Because my mom doesn't really cook."

"Because she can't cook, or because she won't cook?"

Just then Peyton walked in carrying the steak. _Thank goodness._

"It looks great Peyton"

She placed it on the table without saying a word.

"It looks great darling" Larry said

"Thank you daddy"

_Was she ignoring me?_

"So Lucas, have you met Peyton's new boyfriend yet?"

"Yeah, actually Lucas introduced his fist to Nathan's face yesterday" She said harshly and rolled her eyes

"Lucas?" Larry prodded

"Yeah… it was kind of selfish of me."

"Well what happened?" he asked

"He called me a bastard."

"Oh." Larry paused and took a deep breath, "Well I would've hit him too!"

Peyton slammed her silverware on the table.

"I'm going to take my dinner up to my room," she said

"Come on Peyton I was just kidding" Larry said

"No dad, I'll be find. I just want to be alone." she answered.

She picked up her plate, took and fork, headed upstair and slammed her doorm.

"For the record, I wasn't kidding, I would have punched him too." He said and laughed

I laughed too. Larry always knew how to make me laugh..I guess that's where Peyton gets it from.

We proceeded to eating dinner.

"So all punches aside Lucas, what do you think of this kid Nathan?"

"Well I guess to be honest, I really don't know him. I mean, I've seen him at the rivercourt a couple times, but that's about it."

"That's a good answer" Larry paused, " I think that's what I like about you the most Lucas. You love the sinner, but hate the sin."

"I don't really see how that's a good quality. I mean if that's the cause then you're saying that I'm willing to be stepped on, manipulated, and spit on in the name of love."

"Is that what I saying about you Lucas?"

_Does he know?_

"What I'm trying to say is that you hold a very admirable trait. You don't judge people for their mistakes,in fact you don't judge. You can see a person for who they are behind the murky surface of mistakes and regrets. Don't ever lose that son."

My heart skipped a beat when Larry called me that. I know that he was just saying that to be polite, but it still felt good to hear someone call me son after just being called a bastard..

"Thanks Larry." I smiled.

"And don't worry about Peyton"

"What?"

"Don't worry about her, she'll come around. She just needs time to think things through and draw."

"Draw?"

"Yeah, it's her life's passion. Whenever she gets an intense emotion: love, loss, anger, remorse, sadness, whatever, she puts it out on paper…and the end result is beautiful. She's got a natural talent…just like her mother had."

"Do you still think of you wife often Larry?"

"Everyday. How can I not when Peyton is the spitting image of her."

"How did you work through the pain of losing her?"

"It wasn't easy Lucas, but you take things day by day. The most important thing to remember is to never give into the darkness. You know, bitterness and anger, because those two things will eat your soul. Instead, the best way to live your life, is to love and be loved."

"yeah.."

After an awkward moment we talked some more for about 20 minutes. He asked me what books I was reading and how school was going. Then he talked about his job a little. He told me that he fixes things for a living. He told me a little bit about the customers that came out that day. It was nice to just talk.When we finished dinner, I asked Larry if I could help by doing the dishes. He laughed and told me that I didn't need to, but I insisted. When I was finished I came out into the living room to where he was sitting watching _Lost _on ABC.

"Do you mind if I talk to Peyton real quick Larry?"

"Sure, but if she starts to bark, run! She might bite your head off!"

I laughed a little and walked up the stairs. I put my hands in my pockets. They were started to get all sweaty and I was a little nervous. I didn't know what I was going to say, I just wanted to make things right.

I didn't even know which room was hers. Then the closer I got to the second floor, the more I could hear the song _Hands Down _by Dashboard Confessional. I followed it to her door frame and knocked

"Hey" I said

She looked up, then looked back down

"Hey"

I noticed that she had a sketchbook in her hand and that she was drawing.

"What are you drawing?"

She turned the picture around to show two bulldogs growling at each other, with a hambone in the center of them.

"Is that what you think I think of you as?"

"I guess" She said softly

"Ok, I'm sorry that I hit Nathan. I know I shouldn't have. It was stupid of me and I wasn't thinking…but Peyton, you have to understand that you are not some 'prize' to be won. You're more to me then that. You're my best friend.

"What?"

I looked aside, then looked her into her eyes

"You're my best friend"

"Brooke would be really pissed if she heard you say that."

"Yeah, well I don't care about what Brooke thinks. It's the truth. I'd be lost without you Peyton."

"Well if I'm your best friend, then why did you kick me out of your house last week when I went to visit you?"

I put my head into my hands. Then clasped my hand hands together.

"Peyton…can you keep a secret?"

**END OF CHAPTER**

* * *


	7. Suddenly Everything Has Changed

**WOW! Thank you for all of the reviews on the last chapter! I've never got so many reviews on one chapter as I did for chapter 6. I really appreciate all the support you guys have for this story…and also thank for the feedback. Positive or Negative, I always like to hear what you guys have to say. So I managed to pump put the next chapter…hope you like it…because I sure do :D As Always, Read, Review and Enjoy!**

* * *

"Lucas, what's wrong?" she asked, and suddenly it seemed as though all of the bitterness she had tried so hard to hold onto fell from her face and was replaced with a look of concern.

"Promise me you won't say _anything_ to _anyone_. Including your dad."

"Lucas…"

"Promise me."

She looked at the floor and then looked at me with those gorgeous green eyes.

"I promise" she said softly and nodded.

"I had to get you out of my house last week not because I didn't want you there…of course I wanted you there…but because I had to make sure you were safe."

"Lucas, what are you talking about? Why wouldn't I be safe at your house? Do you have a pitbull or something? Is he mean and bite people? OooOo does he foam at the mouth? If he does that's awesome. I totally want to see him."

"What? No Peyt, I don't have a dog."

"Then what is it?"

"It's my mom…she's not a good person." I can feel my eyes starting to swell with tear, but I swallow hard. I don't want her to see me cry.

"Lucas…will you promise me that you won't be mad?"

I look up at her confused.

"I..I promise." I manage to get out."

"Come here" she said and patted the space next to her on her bed. I got up and sat next to her with my back up against the headboard. I looked over to her. She was crying. Why the hell would she be crying? If anything I should be the one who's crying! What could possibly be wrong. I took her head into my hands and wiped the tears away from her eyes with my thumbs. She looked at me.

"I know" she whimpered.

"You know what?" I asked even more confused.

"…about your mom."

"H..How?"

When I was 10…I was on this big literature kick…I was always reading. I think it was because reading kept my mind off of thinking about my mom who had died a year earlier…I was reading things most kids wouldn't read until their senior year of high school…and I'll admit, sometimes I just read, not understanding what was going on…but just as long as there was something going on as background noise so that I wouldn't have to listen to my thoughts.

"Peyton, not that I don't care, but what does any of this have to do with my mom or how you know about her."

"One day when I was in fifth grade I was sitting in the back corner of the cafeteria reading this novel… and I was so engrossed in it, that I didn't even realize that my friends and everyone else had left to go outside to hangout in the schoolyard." She paused, "When I finished my last chapter I looked up" Peyton's eyes began to well up with tears as she frantically tried to wipe them away, "And..and I saw you." She took a deep breath and tried to continue, "I knew you didn't see me…and I was going to say hi…but then I saw you start to dig through the trashcans…and you pulled out a starburst." Peyton put her head onto my shoulder. "And your entire face lit up…like you had found a hundred dollar bill lying in the trash can….and you unwrapped almost like you didn't believe it was real…and you ate it as though you didn't know when you were going to ever eat again."

I looked away from her…I was so embarrassed. I tried to swallow my tears, but it wouldn't work this time…instead, a tear fell from the left corner of my eye. I tried to blink it away, but they just kept coming. Peyton reached over and whispered "Hey…hey…I'm here." And she brushed the tears from my cheek.

"There's more…"

I looked at her. I just don't know if I can take anymore.

"After I saw you that day… I went home. I had a piggy bank in my room. It had forty-three dollars and fifty-two cents in it. I took the money and went to the store and bought chips, water, and some canned foods. Then to top it all off, I bought the biggest bag of starbursts they had. I brought it all home and wrapped it in a gift box. I got the phone book and looked under the name, "Scott" You would think that since we went to school all those years, I'd know where you lived, but I at least knew your last name. Thanks to roll call and for the fact that in elementary school, we get to have nametags on our desks.

Anyway, there were two listings and the first one I went to, the guy there acted like I was crazy when I asked for you…I later came to find out that was Nathans dad…so I finally got to you house and knocked on you door. I heard your mom yelling, "Who the -- is that?" and then she opened the door,

**FLASHBACK**

"What do you want?" Karen hissed

"Hi, I'm Lucas' friend from school…is he home?"

"Lucas doesn't have any friends so I don't know what you're doing here so I suggest you get off of my property."

"But I am his friend Mrs Scott"

"It's ROE. KAREN ROE. R-O-E. Wow you're dumb, listen are you done wasting my time?"

"Um here, this is for Lucas…can you make sure he gets this?"

Peyton hand her the gift box

"What the hell is this?" Karen belched.

"Um well…its stuff I thought Lucas might want,"

Karen then proceeds to rip open the box and starts to laugh when she sees the contents.

"If Lucas wanted any of this stuff, he can find it himself. He doesn't need anyone's charity."

"Maybe so, but I thought maybe he would need it."

"What gives you that impression"

"Um…I don't know um he looks…thin is all" Peyton said trying to think of a cover. She didn't want to embarrass Lucas…she just wanted to help him.

Karen threw the gift box onto the concrete, spilling its contents everywhere. She then took Peyton by the throat and threw her up against the wall. She tightened her grasp, choking her.

"Now listen you, and listen good. I don't like people who meddle and can't mind their own business. He doesn't need your charity, and he doesn't need you. "

Karen then moved her face directly in front of Peyton's and spoke with as much as a whisper.

"And if you mention this to anyone…about Lucas, or about what I'm doing right now…I want you to understand…I will kill you."

Peyton looked at her with horror.

"Wherever you are, I will find you…and kill you."

Karen then took her off of the wall, and threw her onto the pathway and slammed the door behind her.

Peyton began to sob…not quite sure what to do with herself…she picked herself up and picked up what was left of the giftbox, and walked home…face wet with tears…

_Mom where are you? I need you… _She said to herself and cried all the way home.

**END FLASHBACK**

Peyton looked over to me and saw me trying to cry silently.

"The next week after everything that happened, you started working for my dad." She paused, "I watched you from my window as I read the next chapter of the novel I had been reading in the cafeteria."

"Do you know what novel I was reading?"

I shook my head "no."

" I was reading _Atlas Shrugged_…and as you were raking my front lawn, I came across this quotation, '_Do not let your fire go out, spark by irreplaceable spark in the hopeless swamps of the not-quite, not yet and the not-at-all. Do not let the hero in your soul perish in lonely frustration for the life you __deserved __and have never been able to reach. The world you desire can be won. It exists .. it is real .. it is possible .. __it is yours.__'"_

And then I looked out at you again…and then you looked at me."

"You were the one who sent me that novel?" I asked

Her eyes began to water.

"Yes." she whimpered.

She started to cry…not on of those light cries that the both of us had been doing all night, but rather one of those heavy sobs. She put her arms around me and right into my chest. I could feel her tears starting to seep through my shirt and onto my skin …and that's when I started to cry.

I put my arms around her and held her. I brought her head under my chin and kissed her forehead and stroked her hair. She put her hand on my chest.

"By the way...Karen was wrong...I need you Peyt"

"...I need you too."She said and looked into my eyes.

I don't know what came over me.

I took her head into my hands and pulled her in close. I brought my lips onto hers for an innocent, vulnerable kiss. Our lips parted, but our faces were still close.

"We need each other" I whispered.


	8. Don't Forget to Remember Me

I've never had any one need me before, but it felt great to have someone be that vulnerable with me. I've read about that type of intimacy that two people share with each other. The kind of intimacy in which a person can be their absolute worst in an attempt to push the other away, but instead the other person secures their steadfast embrace on you and loves you through your flaws. I had always associated emotional intimacy and vulnerability with fairytales in that they all do not exist. I thought it was impossible to trust anyone with anything, let alone a woman. But Peyton…(sigh)…Peyton is beautiful. Both inside and out.

I'm stroking her hair, and her head is nuzzled underneath my chin. I've never felt my heart beat this fast. She reaches her hand and places it on my chest and with her fingertips she motions them in a shape of a heart.

"Hey, I've got something for you." she says and slowly disengages herself from my embrace. She heads into her walk-closet/

"Oh yeah? And what would that be?" I ask wryly.

"They might be really old…and kinda stale, but…" she calls from inside her closet.

She comes out holding a big bag of starburst.

"I couldn't bring myself to eat them"

I started to laugh. "I can't believe you have them after all of these years."

"Yeah, well I knew one day I'd give them to you."

"Well don't just stand there, give me a yellow one!" I said

"You like the yellow ones too?! I thought I was the only one!" she exclaimed

"Are you kidding me? The yellow ones are the best ones!"

She came back over to the bed. By this time I was sitting Indian style on her bed with my back up against the headboard. She climbed up onto her bed and sat across from me and placed the bag in between us and threw me a yellow starburst. I popped it in my mouth.

"Um…yeah. These are a little stale" I said and started to laugh.

"I warned you" she smiled

"So tell me…what was one of the best days of your life?" I asked

"Hmm..well..I guess I would have to say is was a couple years ago . My mom was still around and it was my 8th birthday. She had seen over time that I liked to draw, but I had been doing so with chewed pencils and a Crayola 64 pack. So we had annual birthday dinner as usual….

_**Flashback**_

"Peyton sweetie, pace yourself, this isn't an eating contest." Anna said as she smiled

"I know mommy, but I never get _Pizza Hut _unless its my birthday!"

"I know, but Peyton there's a thing called leftovers, you san save some for tomorrow"

"Nuh-uh..not with daddy…he's just going to come downstairs to the kitchen tonight and eat it all!" Peyton exclaimed.

Anna glared at Larry.

"What can I say honey? The girl knows me well!" Larry joked

"Ok, well how about if I promise your pizza will be safe until tomorrow…I'll make sure of it ok?" Anna asked

"Ok" Peyton hesitantly as she eyed her father.

Larry raised his hands in the air "I promise I won't eat any of it!" he surrendered

"Besides Peyt- you have to save room for your favorite cake."

"Do you mean you made vanilla ??" Peyton squealed

"Even better" Ana replied and walked over to the kitchen and brought out a beautifully decorated cake that had "Happy 8th birthday Peyton" written on it.

They lit the candles and Peyton blew all of them out. Anna cut the cake to reveal that the cake beneath the frosting was all different colors. Peyton had never seen anything like this before.

"What flavor is it mommy?"

"It's vanilla" Anna replied

"No it's not." Peyton replied skeptically

"Yes it sweetie"

"It doesn't look like vanilla" Peyton stated

"It is, I just added sprinkles to make it look more colorful…I've been noticing how you like color."

"It's beautiful." Peyton said in awe.

"Come here Peyt." Larry motioned as he stepped into the living room. Peyton followed Larry into the living room where her eyes feel onto a big box wrapped with a bow.

"Oh my gosh you guys are amazing, I love you I love you I love." Peyton said as she excitedly opened her present. When she unwrapped it, she came to find that her parents bought her a whole artist's tool kit. Colored pencils, oil pastels, charcoals, everything.

"What is this?" Peyton asked

"It's supplies for your artwork honey." Anna replied

"But I don't even know how to use this stuff" She replied

"You will sweetie, because your mom and I believe you have a gift and we're very proud of you." Larry said as he beamed with pride

"Just be careful you don't lose it because it was very expensive." Anna suggested

"I wont…Thank you mom and dad" Peyton smiled and hugged both of her parents.

"But daddy, you still can't have any of my pizza"

_**End Flashback**_

"Peyton, that's a great story."

"Yeah, well don't get too excited. The next year I went to cheer camp with Brooke and I took my tool kit with me thinking that I could draw some of the scenery while I was there, but instead I forgot to bring it back home with my and had mistakenly left it in my cabin. My parent drive me back to get it, but by the time we got there, it was already gone."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay."

"So since you brought up your birthday, isn't that coming up soon?" I asked

"Yeah…October 19th actually."

"Wow, you'll be a whole whopping 14 years old." I joked

"Shutup! You're only 3 months older than me!" she said as she playfully hit my arm.

"So are you gonna have a party or something?"

"Maybe. I don't know, that's not really my kind of thing. Usually birthdays are when me and my dad spend time together…you know, family."

"Oh"

"But you can come over if you want to"

"I'd like that" I said and I smiled.

"so Luke tell me, what was one of the best days of you life?"

I smiled. "Honestly?"

She nodded.

"Today."

She blushed. I slid my hands up her arms and down her back and brought her in close to me. She brought her arms and wrapped them around my neck. I tilted my head to the side and pushed a piece of her hair behind her ear and brought her lips to meet mine. I felt her grasp around me get tighter and we partook in this sensual affair. The rhythm of our movements began to get heavier and faster…and hotter, and just as I was trying to get a conscious hold of what was happening, suddenly someone bursts through the bedroom door.

"**PEYTON**?! WHAT THE **HELL** ARE YOU DOING?" I hear him yell

Suddenly, we broke apart, trying to act as if nothing had been going on.

I turned around to see who it was. Then my heart sank.

Have I mentioned nothing ever goes right for me?

**END OF CHAPTER.**


End file.
